Sunshine in the Storm
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Daun Waktu Konoha dalam bahaya. Satu-satunya jalan mengamankannya hanyalah dengan mengembalikannya. akankah mereka mampu menjaganya?/Chap 4 : Join? /Canon-Semi Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine in the Storm**

**By : Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 1 : Prolog**

Langit di Konoha sedang cerah hari ini. Berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit badan matahari yang terlihat. Jalanan Konoha juga tampak tak begitu ramai seperti biasanya.

Angin menyibakan lembut surai gadis indigo yang sedang berjalan di jalan sepi Konoha. Sesekali bibir mungilnya mendendangkan lagu-lagu dengan suara yang pelan, hanya akan terdengar jika kalian berada disebelahnya.

Langkah pelannya terasa begitu anggun dimata beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat dihadapaannya. _Heiress Hyuuga _ini memperlihatkan senyum manisnya saat orang yang lewat menyapanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti kala mata lavender itu menangkap gerakan kakak sepupunya yang berlari kecil kearahnya. Neji terlihat menghampiri Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Anda dicari oleh Tsunade-sama, Hinata-sama" Neji menyampaikan pesan yang dialamatkan pada Hinata melalui dirinya.

"Ada apa _Niisan?" _Hinata menatap mata Neji sembari bertanya hal tersebut.

"Saya kurang tau, Hinata-sama"

"Baiklah, terima kasih _Niisan._ Aku pergi dulu, _Jaa" _Hinata berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Neji dibelakangnya. Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menuju tempat Tsunade yang tadi memanggilnya.

Neji menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Hatinya terasa miris menyadari kalau selama ini Hinata tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan untuk Hinata. Sempat beberapa kali Neji hendak mengungkapkannya, akan tetapi kebetulan atau tidak Hinata selalu memotongnya dengan topik pembicaraan yang lain. Apakah ini penolakan halus dari sang _Heiress Hyuuga?_

-o-

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar telah berkumpul beberapa teman sekawan Hinata. Ada Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru dan Sai dll. Mereka tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang penting atau malah sangat penting. Raut wajah Tsunade tampak sedikit kacau karena tak bisa menemukan sesuatu hipotesa yang masuk akal untuk kasus kali ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Tsunade yang sedari tadi hanya terus mengulang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama _'Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?' _ itulah pertanyaan yang terus diulang oleh Tsunade, pertanyaan itu juga yang membuat mereka semua yang ada disana ikut berfikir.

"Kami juga tidak tahu" Naruto kini mengeluarkan suaranya, calon Hokage ini juga terdengar sama frustasinya dengan Tsunade. Shikamaru tampak berfikir keras mencari sebuah dugaan yang masuk akal.

"Kemana Hinata? Kenapa belum datang juga?" Tsunade mulai lagi dengan nada yang lebih putus asa.

"Mungkin dalam perjalanan. Tadi aku sudah meminta Neji memanggilnya" Jelas Sai pada Tsunade agar lebih tenang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan halus yang berasal dari pintu. "Masuk"

"Permisi, maaf saya terlambat" Hinata memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan seburat merah diwajahnya karena melihat Naruto juga ada disana. Belum berubah memang, bahkan setelah pertarungannya dengan Pein yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir mati.

"Ya. Tak apa" Tsunade mengambil gelas yang berisi air lalu meminumnya perlahan. Ia merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering. "Kalian akan kuberi misi"

"Kalian tau bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu kita kehilangan salah satu ninja terbaik yang kita punya?" ya Konoha kehilangan salah satu ninja terkuatnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain adalah orang yang tadinya dianggap penghianat desa. Meskipun ia membantu Konoha besar-besaran dalam perang dunia ninja namun setelahnya ia tetap tak kembali ke Konoha. Sudah dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto dan Sakura membujuk, memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha tapi hasilnya tetap saja sia-sia.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Tsunade tiba-tiba satu ruangan itu bungkam. Sakura dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling merasa tidak nyaman dan menunjukan raut wajah paing sedih diantara semua yang ada disana.

"Namun bukan itu masalah kali ini" Tsunade menghela nafasnya lagi "Kalian tau warisan berharga turun temurun Konoha?" Semua yang ada disana mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Daun waktu adalah peninggalan turun temurun Konoha yang dijaga setengah mati oleh para tetua serta dalam pengawasan dan perlindungan yang sangat ketat. Daun waktu ini berfungsi untuk menghentikan segala pergerakan waktu dan dapat membalikan waktu jika dalam penggunaannya diletakan secara terbalik. Daun waktu tak pernah digunakan lagi semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu karena penggunaannya yang seakan mempermainkan takdir dan merusak sistem waktu pada semestinya. Daun waktu juga mengacaukan Konoha beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu karena berada pada tangan yang salah.

"Hampir saja ada yang berhasil mencuri Daun Waktu" Hinata yang baru tau mengenai hal ini sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade. Hinata jelas mengetahui kalau penjagaan Daun waktu tidaklah sembarangan.

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi Hinata, jadi jangan pandang aku seperti itu" Tsunade berkata dengan nada yang sudah terlihat lelah.

"Ma-af Tsunade-sama"

"Jika saja Kakashi tak datang tepat waktu mungkin saja Daun Waktu sudah hilang. Kakashi juga merasakan Cakra yang tak ia kenal di dekitar tempat penjagaan. Itu berarti seseorang yang berusaha mencurinya berasal dari luar Konoha" Semua terlihat dengan serius mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade.

"Aku ingin kalian mengembalikan Daun Waktu ke tempat semestinya dia berada" Semua mata menatap Tsunade dengan wajah yang menunjukan bahwa mereka tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tsunade.

"Kalian ini begitu bodoh" Semua yang ada disana hampir saja memekik dikatakan bodoh oleh Tsunade. Shikamaru hanya menggumam.

"Dahulu Daun Waktu itu ditemukan disebuah lereng gunung bebatuan di utara dunia ini. Penemunya membawanya ke Konoha maka jadilah Daun Waktu itu ada di Konoha. Menurut legenda jika kita meletakannya di tempat dimana ia berasal maka kekuatan Daun Waktu akan hilang" Tsunade kembali meraih gelasnya dan meminum beberapa tegak air yang ada di dalamnya.

"Berarti tak akan ada Daun Waktu lagi? Wah sayang sekali" Naruto menyeletuk yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan Tsunade yang bisa dibilang menusuk

"Dasar bodoh. Lebih baik musnah dari pada harus terjadi perang dunia ninja lagi. Benda itu terlalu menggoda untuk tak digunakan. Apabila ada ditangan yang salah akan teramat berbahaya"

-o-

.

.

.

.

Hujan rintik masih menyertai setiap langkah pemuda berambut raven ini. Di hutan yang terasa lebih lembab dari hutan yang ada di Amegakure ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Setapak demi setapak ia terus melangkah. Tak dapat terhitung sudah berapa banyak tempat yang menjadi pelariannya.

Merasa lelah ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri semula. Semenjak mengetahui segala kebenaran yang terjadi pria ini tak pernah percaya lagi pada apapun kecuali jika Itachi hidup lagi, mungkin ia akan percaya pada kakaknya itu.

Rasa bersalah yang tak tehingga selalu menghantui setiap tidurnya. Dimana ia tau kalau ia membalas dendam pada orang yang salah, orang yang ternyata sangat teramat menyayanginya. Ia mulai membenci hidupnya mulai saat itu. Bukan hanya hidupnya tapi juga dunia yang berputar disekeliling kehidupannya.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa Tsunade-sama tau dimana letak pasti berasalnya Daun Waktu?" Tanya Hinata dengan sehati-hati mungkin.

"Tidak" mendengar jawaban Tsunade semua yang ada disana benar-benar tak habis pikir. "Tapi aku tau cara menuju kesana"

Hanya Shikamaru yang terlihat menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian

"Kalian akan aku bagi menjadi beberapa formasi Tim yang baru untuk saling melindungi dalam perjalanan"

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama" potong Naruto yang berhasil mencuri perhatian satu ruangan ini, semua mata sekarang menatap kearahnya "Kenapa kau memilih kami? Kenapa tidak Kakashi atau siapa? Kami masih muda, apa kau tidak takut kalau kami menghianati kepercayaan ini?"

Pertanyaan Naruto disambut dengan anggukan setuju teman-temannya.

"Bocah bocah.. Aku percaya pada kalian. Lagipula Kakashi dan Neji punya tugas yang lebih penting dari ini" Kata Tsunade tegas menatap satu persatu mata yang ada diruangan tersebut.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Merasa tidurnya tidak nyenyak Sasuke membuka lagi kedua matanya. Sudah beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu ini ia sangat sulit untuk merasakan dijemput alam mimpi. _Cih, pasti sekarang mataku sudah mirip bocah pasir itu_ Batin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya akibat kurang tidur. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi, setiap ia masuk kealam bawah sadarnya ia selalu saja mendapat kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Ia mendadak teringat ajakan sahabat bodohnya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke tetap tidak mau kembali karena jujur saja Sasuke masih merasakan dendam membara pada desa kelahirannya itu dan juga ia tak mau bertemu dengan penduduk bermuka dua yang ada di Konoha.

Konoha lah yang menyebabkannya menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha di dunia saat ini. Rasanya lebih buruk daripada kematian menjemputnya.

Dendamnya pada konoha belum sepenuhnya hilang meskipun tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia merindukan seseorang di Konoha.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Hinata segera keluar ruangan setelah pembicaraan ini selesai. Perjalanan akan dimulai tiga hari lagi dengan formasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang kaki mungilnya sedang mengarah menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya tatkala ia memperhatikan langit yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Langit Konoha sudah tak secerah tadi. Yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang berubah keabu-abuan. Tak ada lagi matahari yang terlihat memancarkan hangatnya di langit Konoha. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah mendung yang tak terbendung lagi untuk memuntahkan isinya.

Merasakan rintikan air yang semakin kuat, Hinata memutuskan untuk berteduh disebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Kedai ramen ini terlihat sederhana akan tetapi ramen yang ditawarkan di kedai ini sangat menggiurkan. Hinata dengan perlahan membuka pintu kedai ramen tersebut. Iris lavendernya memasang raut senang melihat seseorang yang tak begitu jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" orang disebrang Kakashi menatap penuh harap kearahnya. Seolah-olah jawaban Kakashi akan sangat berarti untuk kasus kali ini.

"Aku belum tau siapa pelakunya. Tapi akan aku selidiki bersama Neji. Besok kami berdua akan berangkat menuju Amegakure, entah mengapa aku yakin sekali kalau orang itu berasal dari sana" Kakashi menjawab dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang tak begitu bernada karena berbicara sembari berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada kemajuan dalam hal ini segera kabari aku se-ce-pat-nya"

"Hn" Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya.

-o-

TBC

Hai :D jumpa lagi sama saya

Ya ampun ict yang itu aja belom tamat udah bikin lagi ya ? heheh maaf

Saya mau minta bantuan kalian boleh ?

Ada yang mau kasih saran ke saya kombinasi tim yang pas?

Maaf kalo fict ini banya kekurangannya -_-

Hehe arigatou

See you

:D

Malfoy1409


	2. Chapter 2 :This Mission

**Sunshine in the Storm**

**By : Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 2 : This Mission**

-o0o-

.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri sosok yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya ketika memasuki kedai ramen ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Neji-_nii_" Sapa Hinata pada sepupunya yang sedang asyik menyantap semangkuk ramen

"Hinata-_sama_. Sendirian?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Ia menarik kursi dihadapan Neji dan kemudian duduk dihadapannya. "Di luar hujan jadi aku mampir kesini dan tidak disangka aku bertemu _Niisan_" Jelas Hinata pada Neji.

"Silahkan" Seoarang pelayan membawa semangkuk ramen kemudian diletakan dihadapan Hinata.

"_Niisan_ sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji yang masih terlihat sendirian.

"Tidak. Tadi setelah bertemu Kakashi-_sensei_, saya memutuskan kesini"

"Begitu.. _Niisan_ juga ada misi?" Hinata meniup ramen yang masih terlihat beruap di hadapannya.

"Iya. Besok saya akan berangkat ke Amegakure. Hinata-_sama_?" Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Neji berhenti makan dan memperhatikan Hinata. Hanya memperhatikan Hinata. Bagaimana sosok dihadapannya ini telah berubah menjadi gadis manis yang pandai memikat hati. Terkadang Neji menyesali masa lalu bersama Hinata saat ujian Chunin.

"Aku lusa baru berangkat. _Niisan_ hati-hati ya" Hinata tersenyum manis setelah mengatakannya. Ia telah menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Hinata-_sama_ juga" Neji menyadari senyum Hinata kepadanya tak lebih dari senyum yang memang sering terukir di bibir Hinata. Andai saja dia punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Neji hanya merasa belum cukup pantas untuk Hinata yang memang masih mengharapkan Naruto.

"Neji-_nii_" Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja hampir terlonjak mendengar suara Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah Neji-_nii_ tidak memanggilku dengan suffix '_Sama_'?" Hinata menatap neji dengan raut sedikit memohon. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan paggilan seperti itu.

"Itu sudah aturannya" Neji tampak ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu lagi. Hinata, cukup Hinata" Nada suara Hinata kali ini sedikit berubah menjadi lebih memohon dari sebelumnya

"Baiklah Hinata" Neji yang melihat Hinata seperti itu akhirnya mengalah. Mengalah pada aturan keluarga Hyuuga yang selama ini membelenggunya yang juga sedikit membuatnya tak begitu percaya diri untuk membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju ruangan ayahnya. Ia mendapatkan pesan jika ayahnya memanggilnya yang Hinata tidak tau untuk apa.

Hinata masuk setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam. Ia duduk dihadapan Hiashi yang memang minim ekspresi.

"Hinata" suara ayahnya terdengar

"Iya, _Otousan_" Hinata memasang senyum diwajahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Misi yang kau hadapi besok akan lebih berbahaya dari biasanya" Hiashi mengetahui misi yang akan dijalani Hinata lusa nanti. Ia sedikit khawatir pada puri sulungnya mengenai misi kali ini. Dia tahu betul misi ini sangat berbahaya dan dapat mengancam keselamatan Hinata.

"Kau harus hati-hati, _nak_. Jaga dirimu. Mengerti?" Hiashi banyak berubah semenjak perang dunia ninja. Ia tak lagi membedakan Hinata dan menganggapnya sebelah mata. Ia sudah melihatnya, perjuangan Hinata dan kebaikan Hinata. Hiashi sempat sangat merasa bersalah dan merasa bahwa ia bukanlah ayah yang baik untuk Hinata. Namun Neji berhasil meyakinkan Hiashi kalau Hinata tetap menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Hal itu yang membuat Hiashi kini tampak lebih berperikemanusiaan.

"Iya, _Otousan_" Hinata merasa senang saat ayahnya perhatian seperti ini kepadanya.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka semua kini telah berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Formasi team telah dibentuk

Tim 1 : Naruto, Sakura dan Shino

Tim 2 : Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba

Tim 3 : Sai, Lee dan Hinata

Mereka kini berdiri menurut Team mereka masing-masing. Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Ia padahal sempat berharap akan satu Team dengan Naruto, tapi ya tidak masalah.

-o-

.

.

.

"Dengarkan baik-baik" Suara Tsunade terdengar, semua perhatian kini menuju kearahnya.

"Daun Waktu ini terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian" Tsunade memperlihatkan tiga buah benda yang jika disatukan sepertinya akan berbentuk seperti daun, hanya saja warnanya yang sedikit keemasan. Mereka semua memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mereka memang belum pernah melihat Daun Waktu dalam keadaan telah terbagi seperti sekarang. "Setibanya disana, kalian harus menempelkan bagian satu dengan bagian lainnya agar dapat menyatu kembali" Tsunade kembali menjelaskan tugas mereka.

"Masing-masing tim akan membawa bagian yang berbeda" Naruto tampak sangat antusias sepertinya. Sementara yang lain tampak serius mendengarkan setiap instruksi dari Tsunade.

"Kalian juga akan melewati jalur yang berbeda-beda. Lihat kemari" Semua maju melihat peta yang di tunjukan oleh Tsunade. Disana seperti terlihat peta Dunia Ninja.

Team pertama akan melewati Sunagakure menuju Amegakure, setelahnya mereka harus menuju Iwagakure . Ya, Team satu mendapatkan jalur memutar.

Team kedua akan melewati Otogakure menuju Takigakure, setelahnya mereka harus menuju Iwagakure di bagian pesisir.

Team ketiga akan melewati Kumogakure lalu menyebrangi lautan menuju Iwagakure. Seperti Team pertama, Team ketiga mendapat jalur memutar.

Sai sedikit mengeluh karena dia merasa jalur Teamnya lah yang paling sulit. Namun dengan penuh kesabaran Hinata menengkan Sai sementara Lee hanya menjadi pendengar.

-0-

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik karena dia merasa dihampiri oleh sekelompok orang yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Sasuke. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami" Salah satu diantara mereka mebuka suaranya tanpa melepaskan topeng yang mereka kenakan. Sasuke hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Merebut Daun Waktu Konoha"

"Apa untungnya untukku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya. Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan tawaran ini. "Kami tau dendammu pada Konoha" Ujar salah seorangnya lagi

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku" Sasuke memang tak begitu suka jika dendamnya dahulu pada Konoha diungkit kembali.

"Jaga sikapmu, Uchiha!"

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Enyahlah! Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu" Satu diantara tampak emosi melihat sikap Sasuke yang seolah meremehkan mereka. Dia sudah bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melawan Sasuke. Namun dua lainnya menahannya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Tapi tawaran kami masih terbuka. Kau pikirkanlah, kami akan mendatangimu lagi" Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di tengah Hutan ini.

'_Menemuiku lagi? Seperti aku akan terus disini saja' _Batin Sasuke.

-0-

.

.

Mereka semua kini telah berada di luar gedung Hokage. Mereka berkumpul sebentar sebelum berpisah menuju jalur masing-masing. Mereka saling meningatkan untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga diri dengan baik.

Perbekalan dan segala keperluan telah siap.

"Kalian hati-hati ya! Hei Sai, Lee jaga Hinata-chan ya" Ujar Naruto dengan ceria yang membuat Hinata sedikit merona

-o-

.

.

.

Sai, Lee dan Hinata berjalan melewati pepohonan di hutan yang mereka lewati. Hutan ini merupakan perbatasan Konohagakura dan Kumogakure. Hutan ini terbentang begitu luas, butuh dua hari untuk melewatinya.

"Kita akan berjalan sampai malam hari. Sesekali istirahat untuk makan dan minum. Dimalam hari kita akan berkemah atau menyewa kamar. Tentu kamar Hinata akan terpisah" Sai berujar

"Hm" Sahut Lee dan sekarang Hinata lah yang menjadi pendengar.

Hinata nampak terpukau melihat keindahan hutan yang mereka lewati ini. Pepohonan yang begitu rindang dan hijau dimana sesekali kupu-kupu yang indah melintas dihadapannya. Lee tampak juga memperhatikan sekitar hutan ini. Sementara Sai entah mengapa hanya melihat Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan alam dengan terkagum-kagum.

Saat Hinata melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang persis dihadapannya, ia hampir melupakan fakta kalau ia ada diatas pohon saat ini. Kakinya melangkah maju, hampir saja terjatuh jika Sai tak dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hati-hati" Sai mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tak menatap Hinata serta nada yang datar. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Lee memperhatikan dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Hinata, eh?" Lee sedikit berbisik ke Sai yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan berfikiran macam- macam" Sai hanya membalas seolah tak peduli.

Hinata masih saja memperhatikan alam sekitar yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

-o-

.

.

.

Kakashi tampak sedikit heran. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkecoh saat ini.

"Sepertinya kita dijebak Neji" ucap Kakashi serius

"Maksud _Sensei_?" Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Neji, mereka telah dikepung oleh beberapa ninja. Meskipun terlihat ninja-ninja ini tak begitu membahayakan tapi tetap saja akan merepotkan. Neji yang sedari tadi tak mengaktifkan Byakugannya sedikit kaget namun masih dapat menguasai raut wajahnya.

"Bertemu disini. Tak kusangka.." Neji dan Kakashi sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan ninja-ninja ini.

-o-

.

.

.

"Kita istirahat dulu" Sai berhenti diikuti oleh Hinata dan Lee. Mereka bertiga duduk. Hinata mengakttifkan Byakugannya mencari sumber air terdekat. Hinata merasa bersyukur ada sumber air yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat sekarang.

"Aku ambil air dulu" Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi, mengambil beberapa tempat air yang dibawanya dari Konoha.

"Perlu ditemani?" Tanya Sai yang membuat Lee hampir saja tertawa. Tak biasanya Sai seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera kembali" Lalu Hinata beranjak meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hati-hati, Hinata!" Teriak Lee

"Ck ck ck Sai Sai" Ujar Lee sembari menoleh kearah Sai.

Sai menanggapinya hanya dengan memutar bola matanya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata telah sampai pada sumber air itu. Airnya dingin dan terlihat menyegarkan. Hinata mulai mengisi air kedalam wadah yag dibawanya. Tak lama ia kemudian, ia selesai dan berniat beranjak sebelum hal aneh mulai dirasakannya.

'_Cakra ini' _Batin Hinata. Ia seperti mengenal Cakra ini.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya sosok yang tak begitu asing baginya meskipun mereka tak begitu saling mengenal.

"Uchiha-_san_?!"

TBC

Singkat ? saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf dan saya janji chap depan akan panjang.

Silahkan memarahi saya yang telat banget update. Saya minta maaf banget. Hehehe

Peta dunia ninja saya dapet dari Google. Saya gak tau itu benar apa enggak. Hehe saya akan pakai peta itu menjadi cover ff ini sementara, jadi kalian juga bisa lihat.

Utuk formasi team, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu periview ff ini dengan nama Via Cho, yang telah memberikan saya inspirasi. Saya ucapkan juga terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah RnR. :D

Mind to RnR?

And Last

See you

Malfoy1409


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting

Hinata telah sampai pada sumber air itu. Airnya dingin dan terlihat menyegarkan. Hinata mulai mengisi air kedalam wadah yag dibawanya. Tak lama ia kemudian, ia selesai dan berniat beranjak sebelum hal aneh mulai dirasakannya.

'_Cakra ini' _Batin Hinata. Ia seperti mengenal Cakra ini.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya sosok yang tak begitu asing baginya meskipun mereka tak begitu saling mengenal.

"Uchiha-san?!"

.

.

.

**Sunshine in the Storm**

**By : Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 3 : Meeting**

.

.

.

Hinata terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke disana. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan mantan buronan desa.

"Hyuuga. Lama tak bertemu" Sasuke berjalan dengan santai kearah Hinata yang tampak sedikit takut namun tetap waspada.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata yang mendapati lama kelamaan jarak dirinya dan sasuke semakin menipis.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan angkah kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak" Jawab Hinata sedikit terbata. Bukan karena ia takut. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Menyedihkan, eh?" Respon Sasuke diluar dugaan Hinata. Hinata kurang paham dengan maksud yang Sasuke ucapkan. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut, berfikir apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Ternyata aku masih ditakuti" aura wajah Sasuke masih dingin dan datar. Namun disana seperti ada sebuah kesedihan yang tertutupi hampir sempurna.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja kau mengagetkanku" Hinata berusaha dengan tenang menjawabnya. Ia ingin Sasuke benar-benar yakin jika Hinata tak takut padanya dan Sasuke tidaklah menakutkan.

Setelah jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Sasuke dan Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Begitu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mendekat?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon ada dua orang yang tampak sedikit lelah dengan menyadarkan dirinya ke batang pohon tersebut.

"Hinata kenapa belum kembali?" Tanya Sai yang tampak sedikit resah karena Hinata belum kembali. Ini sudah terlalu lama hanya untuk mengambil air.

"Kau susul dia, Sai" Lee pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sai. Ini janggal, pergi selama ini hanya untuk mengambil air.

"Hn" Sai pun melangkah menuju sumber air yang tadi dimaksud oleh Hinata.

-o-

.

.

Sai berjalan menuju sungai dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Ia merasakan cakra yang berbeda yang ada di dekat cakra milik Hinata. Sai mengenal cakra ini.

Mata Sai membulat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya kearah Hinata yang sedikit menundukan kepala dan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Menjauh darinya Sasuke !" Seru Sai. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus bertarung dengan Sasuke saat ini. Asalkan Hinata bisa selamat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tch. Jangan pikir aku takut padamu" jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Ia tampak tak mengidahkan ucapan Sai tadi. Sekarang Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati Sai telah berdiri diantara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sai dengan siap siaga jika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerangnya.

"Hanya sekedar menyapa? Mungkin" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Sai tampak tak mengerti sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata bulanannya. Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, hanya saja kata-kata itu tak kunjug keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga" Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi melalui dahan-dahan pepohonan.

-o-

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Sai disela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sai-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan tenang. Hinata memang merasa baik-baik saja setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke berpikir jika dirinya masih ditakuti.

"Ada apa?" Lee terlihat datang menghampiri dan sempat mendengar Hinata yang mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Dia bertemu Sasuke" Sai berujar dengan wajah yang menatap kearah Lee.

"Sasuke?!" Tiba-tiba Lee bereaksi demikian.

"Jangan berlebihan" Ujar Sai dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Memang tak terjadi apa-apa kan?

-o-

.

.

.

Team pertama sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki kawasan gersang khas Sunagakure. Hawa ini terasa panas bagi Sakura, naruto maupun Shino.

Naruto masih berjalan dengan wajah nyengir lima jarinya sedangkan Sakura dan shino sudah tampak kepanasan.

Tiba-tiba Shino menegang. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ada yang datang. Arah barat. Kita harus cepat" Ujar Shino. Mereka lalu mempercepat perjalanan mereka, melupakan terik Sunagakure yang menyerang kulit mereka.

Sudah lumayan lama mereka mempercepat langkah mereka hanya saja sepertinya orang-orang bertopeng ini masih lebih cepat langkah kakinya dibandingkan mereka.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sakura dengan tenang saat tiga orang bertopeng telah sampai dihadapan dan mengahadang jalan mereka.

Salah satu dari orang bertopeng itu melangkahkan kakinya "Serahkan daun itu" dari suaranya dapat diketahui jika ia adalah seorang pria.

"Cih, kau pikir kau siapa?" Naruto kini mulai geram dengan tingkah orang-orang bertopeng ini.

"Habisi mereka" orang-orang bertopeng itu seketika menerjang kearah Naruto, Sakura dan Shino.

"Tak akan semudah itu !" Naruto dan yang lainnya pun mulai bertarung. Ereka tak akan mengalah semudah itu pada orang yang akan merebut Daun Konoha.

Pertempuran sengit pun terjadi. Lemparan kunai bertebangan. Jutsu-jutsu dikeluarkan. Shino telah berhasil menumbangkan lawan yang sekarang sedang menjauh terpincang-pincang. Naruto masih bertarung dengan semangat dan sepertinya orang itu juga menjauh secara perlahan meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura tampak kelelahan setelah berhasil membuat lawannya pergi entah kemana.

Sakura mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia terduduk sambil mengambil botol berisikan air unuk mengembalikan cairan tubuhnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Naruto maupun Shino.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto, Shino?" Tanya Sakura dengan nafas yang belum begitu teratur.

"Ya. Kau Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan ritme nafasnya. Ia tersenyum lima jari khasnya.

"Haaah.. lagi-lagi romansa" Shino hanya berkata demikian dan kembali meminum airnya.

"Sirik" Ujar Naruto yang tak berusaha menyangkal sedikit pun. Justru Naruto malah terlihat senang dengan hal yang diucapkan Shino. Semenatara itu, Sakura tampak sedikit malu-malu.

"Baka" gumam Sakura kecil, gumamannya itu tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

-o-

Sasuke kini menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon yang terbilang cukup besar. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya dari kejadiaan beberapa saat lalu dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang kini kembali memenuhi pikirannya yang telah lama ia biarkan kosong meskipun usahanya sia-sia untuk mengenyahkan orang itu dari pikirannya.

Gadis itu yang telah lama ia coba untuk singkirkan dari pikirannya. Kini dengan tiba-tiba bertemu kembali. Gadis itu masih sama manisnya dengan yang terakhir Sasuke lihat dulu setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir.

"Bagaimana tawaran kami?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyadari jika ada cakra yang mendekat namun ia biarkan saja karena merasa cakra tersebut tidak mengancamnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Sasuke berujar dengan nada dingin yang seolah dapat menusuk kapan saja.

"Pikirkanlah lagi" Bujuk salah seorang diantara dua orang itu.

"Mereka sedang berada di sekitar sini akan sangat mudah menyerang mereka sepertinya" satu orangnya lagi menambahkan dengan nada yang berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sasuke dirasa sangat menguntungkan pihak mereka apabila Sasuke mau bergabung.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika tau siapa kira-kira yang akan mereka serang unuk mendapatkan Daun Konoha, "Jangan dekati mereka" Sasuke masih berusaha menekan emosinya dan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kubilang.. Jangan dekati mereka!" Sasuke berdiri seraya menatap marah kearah mereka. Matanya berkilat marah

"Arrrgh" salah seorang dari keduanya terpental kebelakang ssaat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dada orang tersebut.

"Kau akan menyesal Uchiha" mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang matanya semakin berkilat marah.

-o-

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana _Sensei_?" Tanya Neji pada Kakashi yang sekarang tampak berfikir setelah mereka selesai bertarung dengan enam ninja sekaligus. Ninja-ninja tersebut memanglah bukan tandingan yang sepadan untuk Neji ataupun Kakashi.

"Kita lanjutkan" Ujar Kakashi

"Tetap ke Amegakure?" Neji menatap Kakashi. Kakashi sepertinya sudah mendapatkan sebuah kemungkinan baru dan Neji peka terhadap hal tersebut.

"Kita putar haluan menuju Sunagakure" Ujar Kakashi

"Baiklah"

Mereka memutar arah perjalanan mereka menuju Sunagakure untuk mendapatkan fakta baru dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

-o-

.

.

.

"Kita akan beristirahat disini malam ini" Ujar Sai

Pepohonan disini tampak rindang dan menyejukan. Tak sedikit pula ada bunga-bunga cantik yang dapat menarik perhatian Hinata yang notabennya menyukai keindahan.

"Disini?" tanya Lee dengan polosnya.

"Kau pikir dimana lagi?" Sai menjawabnya dengan malas.

Mereka mulai medirikan tenda untuk mereka tidur. Sai dan Lee telah selesai mendirikan tenda. Sementara Hinata belum, bukan karena Hinata tidak bisa. Sedari tadi perhatian Hinata teralihkan oleh bunga-bugan yang terlihat gemerlapan tak jauh dari tempatnya mendirikan tenda.

"Kau dirikan tenda untuk Hinata, Sai" Lee berujar. Ia mengatakan hal tersebut juga ingin sekaligus menggoda Sai yang minim ekspresi.

"Hn" Sai mendekat kearah tenda Hinata dan hendak menolong Hinata mendirikan tendanya. Sai berfikir jika Hinata tak bisa mendirikan tendanya.

"A-Aku bisa, Sai-kun" Hinata menolak. Karena sebenarnya ia bisa dan Hinata tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Akhirnya Hinata mendirikan tendanya sendiri dengan bantuan Sai sedikit-sedikit.

Setelah tendanya selesai, Hinata duduk dan tersenyum pada Sai sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan Sai mendirikan tendanya tadi.

Hinata mulai mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Hinata memindai perlahan setiap sisi Hutan yang dapat dijangkaunya. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Lee menyadari perubahan aura Hinata

"Ada yang mendekat" Ujarnya

Tiba-tiba ada lemparan kunai mengarah kepada Lee. Lee sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal tersebut.

"Lee!" Seru Hinata menyadarkan Lee dan Lee pun terhindar dari lemparan kunai tersebut.

Sai, Lee dan Hinata membentuk lingkaran dengan punggung yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Mereka telah siap dengan kuda-kuda dan pertahanan diri masing-masing.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Lee saat dihadapan mereka kini ada tiga orang asing yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Serahkan daun itu!" salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut dan langsug saja memerintah mereka. Ini terlihat menyebalkan dimata Sai.

"Daun apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh tanpa pura-pura kau pun sudah bodoh"

"Sialan!" Sai tidak terima dirinya dikatakan bodoh. Ia geram luar biasa.

"Kami tak perlu basa-basi. Serahkan dan tak akan ada yang kami lukai" salah seorang dari mereka melangkahkan kakinya berusaha mendekati ketiga ninja Konoha ini.

"Jangan mimpi!" Lee berseru

"Baiklah, kalian memaksa kami berbuat kasar" ketiganya kini melawan masing-masing satu dari lawan mereka.

"Jyuken" Hinata menerapkan salah satu jutsu khas keluarga Hyuuga kepada pria bertopeng itu.

"Arrrgh" suara Hinata terdengar saat salah seorang dari pria bertopeng itu menghempaskan tubuhnya menabrak batang pohon.

"Hinata!" suara Sai kini terdengar

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata tak ingin memecahkan focus Sai yang saat ini juga sedang bertarung dengan dibantu hasil lukisannya.

Hinata mencoba kembali berdiri meskipun merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Orang tersebut kembali mendekat kearah Hinata dengan melemparkan kunai-kunai. Beruntung Hinata masih dapat menghindarinya.

"Masih bertahan manis?" tanya orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshow!" Ujar Hinata lalu balik menyerang kearah orang tersebut. Aliran cakra orang tersebut terhambat dan memperlambat pergerakan dari oaring tersebut. Dengan satu Jyuken, Hinata mampu merubuhkan orang tersebut.

"Ura Rennge!" Suara Lee terdengar cukup keras dipendengaran Hinata.

"Arrrgh!" Tubuh Hinata kembali terlempar kala dengan tiba-tiba satu orang kembali datang dan langsung menyerangnya. Hinata kembali berusaha berdiri dan menyerang. Tiba-tiba satu pria bertopeng kembali datang dan menyerang Hinata. Ini tidak imbang, Hinata seorang diri dan melawan dua orang bertopeng yang sepertinya adalah pria.

Sai dan Lee juga melawan dua orang. Entah dari mana mereka datang. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumya.

"Arrrrgh!" Salah satu pria yang melawan Hinata terhempas kebelakang jauh sekali karena terkena Chidori dari seorang pria berambut raven yang tiba-tiba juga datang.

"U-Uchiha-san.." Lirih Hinata yang cakranya mulai berkurang karena terus menerus diserang oleh dua orang.

Lee dan Sai pun menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disana. Semula mereka menanggap jika Sasuke juga akan berkomplot untuk melawan mereka. Namun, mereka salah. Sasuke justru datang untuk membantu mereka melawan orang-orang asing ini.

"Jadi nona manis ini alasannya?" Ucap pria bertopeng yang masih bertahan melawan Hinata.

Sasuke yang tak suka melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini lalu mengaktifkan Sharingannya "Mati kau!" ujar Sasuke menatap marah dengan mata berkilat kearah pria tersebut.

"Ameterasu!" dan kobaran api hitam membakar pria bertopeng tersebut. Hinata dan Lee sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

Semua lawan sudah tumbang sekarang. Mereka mulai sedikit beranafas lega.

Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi sebelum suara Hinata terdengar dan menghentikan langkah kakinya, "U-Uchiha-san.."

"Te-Terima kasih" Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit lalu berujar, "Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu, Hyuuga"

"Tetap saja, Terima kasih Uchiha-san" Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyum tulus yang tertera dibibir manisnya. Sai dan Lee hanya melihat dan tak berkomentar. Jujur saja keduanya juga masih belum mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke hendak kembali pergi dari mereka meskipun Sasuke sendiri masih ingin ada disini. Masih ingin bersama seorang Hyuuga yang telah lama mengacaukan pikirannya yang telah ia jaga untuk tak terjerat pesona sebuah kisah cinta.

"Uchiha-san!" Panggil Hinata mencoba menghentikan langkah Sasuke

.

.

.

**TBC**

**thanks for reading **

**thanks for all :D **

**Mind to RnR?**

**And last, **

**See you **

**Malfoy1409**


	4. Chapter 4 : Join?

"Uchiha-_san_!" Panggil Hinata mencoba menghentikan langkah Sasuke

Hinata melangkah perlahan "Ke-Kembalilah ke Konoha" Ujar Hinata

.

.

**Sunshine in the Storm**

**By : Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 4 : Join?**

.

.

.

"Hm?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kembalilah, Sa-Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ merindukanmu" Hinata berbicara dengan suara bergetar yang terdengar lirih. Sai dan Lee hanya memperhatikan apa yang Hinata katakan dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan wajah datar dan angkuhnya, ia melangkah mendekati Hinata "Hanya mereka?"

"Sasuke!" seru Sai mencoba menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang semakin lama, semakin dekat menuju Hinata.

"Biarkan saja" Ujar Lee yang berada disebelah Sai. Sesungguhnya Lee pun khawatir dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Namun, entah kepercayaan darimana Lee memilih memperhatikan.

"Ka-Kami semua juga merindukan Uchiha-san. Ma-Maka kembalilah. Kami sudah menerima Uchiha-_san_" Ujar Hinata pelan. Sekarang Sasuke berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Semua?" Ulang Sasuke

Hinata semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalanya "Se-Semua" ujarnya terbata. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin kalau dirinya merindukan Sasuke, Hinata memang tak pernah akrab ataupun terlihat bertegur sapa dengan bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku akan kembali setelah mendengar ucapanmu, Hyuuga?" Sasuke menggerakan jemari tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata yang tertutup oleh sebagian rambutnya. Jemari Sasuke merasakan kehangatan ketika menyentuh pipi Hinata yang terlihat sedikit tembam.

Sai yang melihat hal tersebut berseru "Jaga tanganmu, Sasuke!"

Sai hendak melangkah namun dicegah oleh Lee yang masih ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Sai hanya menoleh kearah Sai dan mendecih pelan. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata mendongakan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi" Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar mulai menjauh. Sapuan tangan Sasuke kini tak lagi ada di pipi Hinata.

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya dan wajahnya menunjukan raut berfikir. Hinata ingin Naruto bahagia karena Sasuke benar-benar telah kembali. "Aku mohon, Uchiha-_san_ !"

Sasuke kini berhenti daan kembali menghadap kearah Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata dan berdesis tajam"Jangan pernah memohon padaku, Hyuuga!" _'Harusnya aku yang memohon padamu, Hinata..'_Lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya

Hinata merasa takut dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya "Ma-Maaf" dan Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam sementara Sasuke masih memandang intens Hinata, disisi lain, Sai dan Lee berjalan mengahampiri mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha" Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sasuke sedikit luluh melihat sosok Hinata yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Mungkin saja ini satu dari banyak jalan untuk memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih normal dari kehidupan yang selama ini Sasuke jalani.

"Be-Benarkah?" Hinata berusaha menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menghela nafasya pelan "Bersama kalian. Aku akan ikut kalian" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak bisa" Sai berkata dan menatap tegas kearah Sasuke

"Kau tidak bisa ikut bersama kami" Lee menambahkan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh

"Ini misi kami" Sai dengan nada tenangnya kembali berbicara

"Tch. Aku akan tetap ikut" Sasuke tetap bersikeras dengan ucapannya dan sesekali melirik kearah Hinata dari ekor matanya.

Setelah ucapan Sasuke tadi, tak ada lagi yang bersuara samapai akhirnya Sasuke lah yang kembali memecah keheningan "Setidaknya untuk melindungi si Hyuuga"

"Tidak perlu. Aku dan Lee bisa melindunginya!" Sai berkomentar

"Begitukah? Lantas yang tadi itu apa?" Sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan kearah Said an Lee. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk semakin dalam.

Setelah adu _deathglare_ panjang antara Sasuke dan Sai, akhirnya Lee bersuara "Baiklah, Kau boleh ikut kami"

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka berempat kini sedang duduk di dekat api yang Sasuke buat untuk menghangatkan diri dari angin malam. Tak ada suara, hanya keheningan yang terlihat menyelimuti mereka.

Lee mengahampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya "Kau tidur denganku atau Sai saja" Ujarnya

"Hn" dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menanggapi seperlunya

Hinata berdiri dan sepertinya ia hendak pergi tidur "Se-Selamat malam semua" Ujarnya pelan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sai pun ikut mengundurkan dirinya menuju tenda. Saat ini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Lee yang masih ada di depan api tersebut.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Lee

"Hn"

"Aku duluan" Dan Lee pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Lama Sasuke bertahan dalam posisinya dan tak berubah sedikit pun. Wajahnya yang datar namun tampan masih dapat terlihat ada di depan api yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya membawa Sasuke menuju tenda Hinata. Ia sedikit menundukan dirinya ketika telah sampai di depan tanda tersebut.

Sasuke membuka bagian depan tenda Hinata dan sekarang tampaklah tubuh Hinata yang tenang dalam tidurnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dari luar tenda. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

Dulu saat masih di akademi, Sasuke selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik dalam setiapa _test_ supaya Hinata mau melihatnya. Ia selalu mengabaikan para gadis yang mengejarnya dan membiarkan Hinata mengambil alih dunianya, namun nyatanya Hinata tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah berusaha.

"Kau ceroboh" Ujar Sasuke yang arah tatapan matanya masih menuju kearah Hinata.

Ia menghela nafas lemah "Bahkan kau tidak sadar sekarang kau sedekat ini dengan mantan buronan" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Kau terlihat lemah tapi nyatanya aku jauh lebih lemah" ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat dirinya lepas kendali.

"Melihatmu seperti tadi membuatku seperti ingin mati" melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti tadi, Sasuke merasa takut kehilangan lagi. Dirinya merasa hancur.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali" Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Namun kemudian ia menyadari ada yang kurang dari kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan.

Dengan sedikit senyuman, Sasuke menambahkan sebuah kalimat sebelum beranjak pergi "Selamat malam"

"Sasuke" sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan begumam tak percaya

-o-

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang. Kesibukan mereka kini telah kembali lagi. Hinata adalah orang yang bangun paling pagi sebelum Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Lee yang setelah membereskan tenda melihat makanan yang tersaji.

"Iya, Lee-kun" Hinata menjawabnya disertai senyum manis khas yang dimilikinya. Meskipun ini hanya makanan sederhana yang dapat dibuatnya dari bekal yang dibawa oleh mereka, tetap saja ini menggugah selera.

Lee dapat mencium aroma makanan yang dibuat oleh Hinata "Waah wangi sekali. Masakanmu kan yang terenak diangkatan kami"

"Kau berlebihan, Lee-kun" Hinata tersipu malu

"Kau yang membuat apinya juga?" Tanya Sai yang baru datang

"Uchiha-_san_ membantuku membuat api" Jawab Hinata dan membuat Sai sedikit bertanya-tanya. Sasuke tak biasa bersikap kalau ia peduli.

"Sasuke? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Lee pada akhirnya

"U-Uchiha-_san_ tadi berniat membersihkan diri" Entah mengapa lidah Hinata kurang terbiasa menyebutkan nama Sasuke, meskipun hanya nama keluarganya saja.

"Begitu?" Sai kembali memastikan

"Iya"

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke telah kembali dan mereka sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada disana sembari menikmati sarapan yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Ini pertama kali kau memakan masakan Hinata kan?" Tanya Lee disela-sela makan

"Hn"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkan?" Tanya Sai sedikit menyanggol lengan Sasuke

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya dan gerakan menyendoknya, lalu ia mengucapkan jawaban yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dari apa yang dia rasakan "Biasa"

"Dasar, kau ini!" Sai memandang tajam kearah Sasuke

Hinata berusaha menengahi sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran kecil antar dua pemuda ini "Sudahlah, Sai-_kun_"

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Sai kembali makan. Sementara Sasuke hanya membatin kesal mendengar nama Sai disebut dengan embel-embel 'kun'

-o-

.

.

.

Neji dan Kakashi telah tiba di depan gerbang Sunagakure. Mereka meminta izin memasuki kawasan Suna kepada para penjaga gerbang utama. Merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan disebuah kedai makanan sebelum bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera ke kantor Kazekage untuk menemui Gaara.

"Kami dari Konoha. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kazekage-_sama_" Ujar Neji pada salah satu penjaga disana.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Setelah berapa lama menunggu mereka dipersilahkan masuk menuju ruang kerja sang Kazekage. Saat pintu dibuka, segera saja mereka masuk dan member salam hormat pada Kage dari Negara Suna.

"Selamat siang Kazekage-_sama_" Ucap Neji

"Selamat siang" Jawab Gaara singkat.

Gaara mempersilahkan Neji dan Kakashi untuk duduk dan menikmati sajian yang telah mereka siapkan untuk tamu dari Konoha ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang minim ekspresi. Ia menganggap Kakashi itu jugalah guru baginya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit informasi" Ujar Kakashi

Gaara merasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sepele. Kedatangan Kakashi kesini jelas untuk sesuatu yang penting dan bukan main-main. Gaara berusaha memfokuskan dirinya kepada Kakashi dan Neji, melupakan sejenak pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan olehnya tadi.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di Sunagakure sejak kemarin dan memutuskan untuk tinggal semalam disini dengan menyewa dua kamar. Mereka memutuskan hal tersebut juga sebagai pemulih tenaga mereka yang lumayan terkuras pada hari yang sama.

Sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak mengetahui jika Neji dan Kakashi sedang berada disini.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto memanggil sakura dengan nada merengek meminta sarapan yang sedang disiapkan oleh Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi matang baka!" Sakura sudah cukup jengah mendengar rengekan manja Naruto ditelinganya. Ia ingin sekali merebus Naruto hidup-hidup jika sudah begini.

"Aku lapar.." Naruto memberikan senyum lima jarinya untuk merayu Sakura agar mempercepat proses memasak yang sedang ia lakukan

"Huh sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" Shino hanya duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto. Shino sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tega sekali" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya

Sakura sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap Naruto. Ia pun dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala Naruto "Aduh, Itaaaaai"

Sakura kembali seperti semula, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Shino-_kun_, makanan sudah matang"

"Hei kan aku yang ada disini terlebih dahulu!" Naruto protes karena merasa tidak diperlakukan dengan dengan adil. Mengingat dirinya lah yang sedari tadi menunggu tapi nama Shino lah yang dipanggil oleh Sakura.

"Berisik baka!" Sakura berteriak dan membuat Naruto mengunci mulutnya. Ia tak ingin dalam satu pagi menerima dua pukulan dari Sakura.

-o-

.

.

.

Neji, Kakashi dan Gaara memasang wajah berfikir keras. Mereka sedang menimbang-nimbang sebuah pemecahan masalah dan sebuah konspirasi yang mungkin tercipta tak kasat mata diantara mereka semua

"Jadi?" Pria Hyuuga bertanya pada Gaara

"Yang saya tahu mereka semua telah mati setelah pertempuran itu, Hyuuga-_san_" Jawab Gaara tegas dan lugas. Hal tersebut membuat Kakashi semakin berfikir keras.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi setelah dirinya menyelesaikan makan paginya. Hinata berjalan cukup cepat supaya ketiga temannya yang lain tak begitu lama menunggunya.

"Segar sekali" Suara Hinata terdengar ketika angin berhembus menerpa dirinya

"Ayo kita berangkat" Ajak Sai setelah melihat Hinata telah siap

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan rindang ini. Kurang lebih setengah hari lagi mereka akan segera sampai di Kumogakure. Semakin mendekati Kumogakure pemandangannya menjadi lebih terkesan dingin entah karena apa. Namun, untuk Hinata yang memang menyukai pemandangan, ia tetap menikmatinya.

"Kau selama ini kemana saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Lee mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke yang telah lama tak bertemu.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia hanya memperhatikan arah dan matanya sesekali melirik Hinata yang sedang kagum melihat sekitarnya.

"Hah kau ini. Aku hanya penasaran" Lee memberikan respon dengan nada menggerutu.

Karena berbicara dengan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang dapat menghilangkan kejenuhan yang dirasakan oleh Lee. Dia memutuskan untuk memandangi alam sekitar meskipundirinya tak begitu tertarik dengan hal itu.

Mereka tiba disebuah persimpangan. Mereka berhenti sejenak untu memutuskan jalur mana yang akan mereka lewati kali ini.

"Kita ambil jalan ke kiri saja" Ujar Sai setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Kanan saja" Kali ini Sasuke lah yang bersuara.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Berfikir jalur mana yang akan mereka lewati untuk cepat sampai ke Kumogakure

"Aku sudah pernah melewati jalur ini dan jalur ini lebih cepat" Tambah Sasuke untuk meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Baiklah" Putus Sai kemudian menyetujui jalur yang Sasuke pilih.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam perjalanan, Sai melihat jika Hinata sepertinya terlihat lelah. "Kau lelah, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Namun, Sai tahu jika Hinata tidak berkata jujur dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kita istirahat sebentar disini"

-o-

.

.

.

"Hei aku tidak memasaknya!" Suara Ino memecah kesunyian pagi. Ia sedang dihadapkan pada bahan-bahan makanan untuk diolah olehnya. Namun, sepertinya Ino kurang bisa mengolah semua itu.

"Ck, merepotkan" Shikamaru hanya menguap dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi sembari menunggu makanan jadi.

"Kau bisa?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru

Dengan mudahnya Shikamaru menjawab "Tidak"

"Ah, aku lebih senang ada misi bersama Hinata. Dia pandai sekali memasak bahan makanan yang kami bawa" Kali ini Kiba lah yang bersuara. Ia sudah tampak kelaparan.

"Memang kau bisa memasak, Kiba?"

"Mungkin. Biar aku coba" Kiba mencoba untuk memasak. Setidaknya ia pernah memperhatikan ketika Hinata memasak makanan saat ada misi bersamanya. Dan sekarang semua itu sepertinya akan berguna untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Setelah lumayan lama Kiba berkutat dengan berbagai bahan. Akhirnya masakan Kiba pun jadi. Ino tampak senang melihatnya. Sementara Shikamaru masih saja memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba memastikan hasil masakannya. Menurutnya, ini tak begitu buruk untuk dimakan.

"Tidak begitu buruk. Hei Shikamaru, belajarlah memasak dari Kiba. Nanti malam kau yang masak" Ino menatap Shikamaru garang. Sementara Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua matanya.

Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat tujuan pertama mereka.

-o-

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah Istirahat mereka, Sai memutuskan untuk mengisi persediaan air. Sementara Hinata membereskan barang yang dibawanya.

"Hinata masih sendiri" Lee berbisik pelan kearah Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam

"Aku lihat yang tadi malam" Lee berkata seraya menghela nafasnya pelan

Lee menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mwemperhatikan Hinata "Aku tak pernah menyangkanya" Lee kembali bersuara

"Kau sebaiknya bergerak cepat" Tambah Lee

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti

"Sainganmu itu banyak. Yang suka pada Hinata itu banyak" Sasuke mulai panas dengan kalimat terkahir ini. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Lee tajam dari sudaut matanya.

"A-Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia seperti mendengar namanya tadi disebut.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa Hinata. Sai kemana ya? Kenapa belum kembali juga" Lee mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari topik pembiacaraan tadi.

"Biar aku susul" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak perlu" Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara. Suara Sasuke mebuat Lee jadi salah tingkah. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke heran. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun lagi meskipun dihadapkan pada tatapan bertanya Hinata.

"Biar aku yang susul" Lee berinisiatif menengahi kediaman yang canggug ini. Lee menangkap jika mungkin Sasuke sedang cemburu.

Lee pergi. Hinata kembali duduk dan Sasuke kembali tenang.

"Kau sudah tidak lelah?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Uchiha-san" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata berujar, tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Te-Terima kasih, Uchiha-san" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Kali ini Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Mendengar Suara Hinata, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis itu dan member tatapan bertanya.

"Terima kasih mau kembali ke Konoha. Na-Naruto-kun pasti senang sekali" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gembiranya lebih lama lagi. Membayangkan Naruto yang senang karena Sasuke telah kembali merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Hinata.

"Si bodoh itu lagi" Sasuke terdengar tak suka dengan kata-kata Hinata tadi.

"U-Uchiha-san?" sekarang Hinata lah yang tidak mengerti. Bukankah Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat?

"Kau memintaku kembali karena Naruto?!" Nada Sasuke terdengar tajam dan menusuk. Membuat Hinata merasa sedikit takut berada di dekat Sasuke. Namun disaat yang sama, Hinata juga merasa bersalah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu U-Uchiha-san" Hinata mencoba member penjelasan

Dan Sasuke tak ingin mendengarkan "Kau memintaku kembali bukan karena kau ingin aku kembali kan?!"

"U-Uchiha-san dengarkan a-aku dulu" Hinata semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat sorot sakit hati dimata Sasuke. Apa karena dirinya?

-o-

.

.

.

Lee mengahmpiri Sai yang sedang duduk di pinggir sumber air.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Airnya segar, aku jadi tergoda untuk mandi lagi" jawab Sai

"Sai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Wajah Lee terlihat serius

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Lee yang kukenal" Lee memperhatikan Lee dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Lee menghela nafasnya "Aku harap kau menyerah untuk Hinata" menatap Sai

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai terlihat sedikit marah. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau jelas mengerti maksudku Sai"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya kau tidak melarangku" Sai hendak beranjak meninggalkan Lee. Namun Lee menahannya.

"Itu sebelum aku melihat kejadian semalam Sai"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sai menuntut penjelasan dan Lee mulai menceritakan.

-o-

.

.

.

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku, Hyuuga!" Sekarang Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Hinata tajam dan tersakiti.

"A-Aku tidak mengasihani Uchiha-san" dengan sedikit rasa takut yang ia miliki, Hinata menatap dan membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Berkata seolah-olah kau menginginkanku kembali lalu menunjukan sikap yang sebaliknya. Setelah itu kau membantahnya, jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk Naruto!" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak lebih keras lagi jika ia tidak ingat siapa lawan bicaranya kali ini.

"A-Apa ada yang sa-salah dengan sikapku? A-Aku minta maaf" Hinata merasa tidak ada yag salah dengan sikapnya kepada Sasuke. Ia berlaku sopan dan tidak mengganggu Sasuke. Namun untuk Sasuke, justru itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

Ia ingin Hinata yang berbicara padanya. Hinata yang memperhatikannya meski hanya diam-diam. Hinata yang tidak membicarakan Naruto yang Sasuke ketahui adalah orang yang Hinata cintai saat ini.

"A-Aku salah apa Uchiha-san?" Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Salahmu?! Banyak!" Sasuke lalu menghela nafas

"Ta-Tapi.." Hinata berkata dengan berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke dengan perlahan.

-o-

.

.

.

"Sasuke telah mengalami terlalu banyak kehilangan" Lee mencoba myakinkan Sai untuk mengalah pada Sasuke kali ini.

Sai hanya diam. Haruskah ia berhenti saat ini?

"Aku tak tega jika melihatnya harus merelakan seseorang lagi dalam hidupnya. Apa kau mengerti Sai?" Lee menepuk pundak Sai

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Hanya saja—"

"Aku mengerti ini tak akan mudah untukmu Sai, tapi pikirkanlah"

"Akan kucoba"

"Terima kasih" Ujar Lee

"Untuk apa? Sasuke juga temanku, Bodoh!" sebenarnya Sai cukup merasa senag mengetahui temannya yang satu itu bisa merasakan cinta meskipun dengan gadis yang sama yang ia cintai.

"Hehehe" dan Lee hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

-o-

.

.

.

"Apa aku memang pantas dikasihani?!" Sasuke kembali berkata keras. Hampir saja Hinata menghentikan langkahnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak mengasihani, Uchiha-san" Hinata berkata lagi, mencoba myakinkan Sasuke jika ini bukanlah belas kasihan darinya.

"Jangan bohong, Hyuuga!"

Seketika Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan menangis. Entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Ia pun pernah merasa dikasihani dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Sasuke tersentak mendapati Hinata memeluknya saat ini. "Hinata" Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyebutkan nama kecil Hinata.

"Aku ti-tidak mengasihani Uchiha-san. Percayalah. Aku ha-hanya ingin Uchiha-san kembali ke Konoha" Isak Hinata

"Hn" Sasuke membalas memeluk Hinata. Emosinya beberapa saat lalu seakan lenyap begitu saja merasakan Hinata ada dalam rengkuhannya.

Sementara Sasuke menikmatinya, Hinata mulai tersadar. "E-Eh?"

Hinata perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Ma-Maaf" Ujarnya lemah.

"Hn" Sasuke bertingkah seperti ia tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. meskipun bohong jika Sasuke merasa tidak senang.

**TBC**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Thanks for all**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR semuanya **

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**

.

.

And Last

See you,

.

.

Malfoy1409


End file.
